Happy Hicks (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Texas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = cook, ranger | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Russ Heath | First = Arizona Kid #1 | HistoryText = Happy Hicks was a member of the Texas Rangers during the days of the American Frontier. He was stationed with a unit under the command of Captain Cliff Macklin and Major Cullen. Eventually, Happy gave up being a Ranger on the field in order to take up the duty of the camp cook, having lost the desire to face the dangers of combat. However, this changed a little when the Rangers took on the seventeen year old Arizona Kid. Many times, Happy was inspired by the Kid and took on missions working with the young boy. However in every situation, Happy soon realized that a life of action and danger was too much for him and usually ended up back in the kitchen cooking for the rest of the troops. He and the Rangers were investigating an Apache uprising. Happy and the others were captured until the Arizona Kid won their freedom and they eventually stopped the crooked rancher who was agitating the Natives. When the Arizona Kid went missing while out looking for beef to purchase for the Rangers, Happy was dispatched to track him down. Happy traveled into Mexico where he found the Kid just as he cleared his name for a murder he did not commit. Happy later joined Macklin and the Kid in stopping another Apache uprising, this one headed by Big Bear. Later while in Cactus City, Cliff and the Arizona Kid are framed for the murder of Cliff's brother Kent. Happy tried to break them out of the local jail but was arrested himself. Happy and the others were free when the Rangers stormed the town and stopped the real killer, the local Marshall who has helping area outlaws. In Chaquaqu Springs, Happy assisted the Arizona Kid and Cliff Macklin in stopping Bull Corbin from wiping a local tribe of Sioux Native Americans. Happy joined the Rangers in Sioux Falls where they captured the leader of the Creech gang. While the Rangers were out on this mission, Happy was charged with protecting Cliff's daughter Nan. He was shot when the members of the Creech gang came to kidnap Nan and use her as a hostage to get their leader back. This plot was foiled by the Arizona Kid and Happy eventually recovered from his wounds. Happy was also involved in a mission to stop a gang of masked criminals from robbing government stagecoaches. His subsequent activities and fate are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Happy rode a horse | Weapons = Happy was armed with a pair of six-guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Cooks Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism